Blue Mage Solo Guide by DrakeDevil
Category:Guides Blue Mage's Guide to Soloing *Goal: To efficiently level up Blue Mage while also gathering all of the many spells a BLU can learn, thus you may notice that each camp will have new Blue Magic to pick up on your way to the never-ending road of the next level. Additional Thoughts *In my mind, the guide for soloing Blue Mage is already written down to some extent, solely based on the spells and level requirements, with few exceptions. Please feel free to add in your own camps and suggestions as you wish, but please bare in mind that while many cookie-cutter camps commonly used by parties are viable, they are by no means ideal to a soloist, parties far more often than not will outcamp you no matter where you go. However, not being confined to a party opens up a new world of options if you will, you are no longer bound to a small area, this alone does open up more camps that parties are unable to utilize due to their size, making, or just the pure-grit effort it may take for an entire party to avoid aggro or any other imaginable issue. Levels 1-10 Areas: West Sarutabaruta,East Sarutabaruta,West Ronfaure,East Ronfaure, South Gustaberg,North Gustaberg *Target Enemies: Just about every starter mob and beastmen. *Note: Though it'd never be a bad idea once you are level 9+ in this section to go ahead and knock out Bludgeon and BlastBomb. You cannot learn either of these before level 9 with capped Blue Magic. (in other words, once your Blue Magic is 30 you can learn these) Make an effort to hit each region to get your different variety of spells, by the time you knock out Sandspin to Feather Storm you should be getting around level 11-12, give or take due to chance. Levels 10-20 10-14 Konschtat Highlands *Prey - Strolling Sapling,Huge Wasp,Mad Sheep * From levels 10-12 just do the traditional sapling and bee hunt, exercise caution from beastmen though since many of them are capable of killing you early on. And as a bonus if you haven't picked up Sprout Smack or Pollen yet then make this camp a priority. *from levels 12-14 the sheep were my main focus for Sheep Song, but they can also be very nice experience. **Note: Learn what you're capable of, I found myself comfortable at this point doing some short chains on Toughs, they didn't seem to pose too much of a threat by this point. 12-15 La Theine Plateau *Prey - Funguar, Bats *I suggest doing the page 5 Fields of Valor for this area, which consists of 5 Bats and 3 Funguar, this will allow you to pick up Blood Drain as well as Queesy Shroom if you don't have it yet. **Note: I still strongly suggest killing the sheep in Konschtat Highlands over here due to elementals, *shrug* I just find them to be more of a pain in La Theine Plateau. 14-18 Tahrongi Canyon *Prey - Wild Dhalmel,Yagudo,Canyon Crawler *Once you're 14 if you have kept up with your spells like you should have do not hesitate to face any Dhalmel regardless of them checking T. You will find you can even chain these without issue given a tad bit of mana conserving. Same goes for the Yagudo if you still need Feather Storm,the Crawlers if you still need Cocoon, or even birds for Helldive. **Note: My favorite spot for this camp was Southeast of the Crag, at a little ridge where you will find plenty of Dhalmel and Crawlers with a couple Yags. At night, this camp is also safe from undead. *Once you have dinged 16 I still suggest staying at this camp until at least 17. With FoVs in the picture you will average a better exp/hour than if you move on to Buburimu, when you do shift, avoid Valkurm Dunes at all costs, its too camped. Level 16+ Optional Camp King Ranperre's Tomb *Prey - Spook,Grave Bat,Wind Bats,Goblins ** Items of Interest: Traveler's Mantle *Blue Magic: Blood Drain *This camp is purely for those who do not have this item yet, and would rather camp it than buy it. Now that you're 16+ this is a fairly safe option, and it's a great solo back-piece to have. Spook is an ex-Notorious Monster ghost that spawns at the tombstone early on in this zone. It's been demoted to a regular mob that has only one spawn point, and drops Traveler's Mantle. Since this is undead it will only spawn between 20:00 - 3:30, and all undead will despawn at the tick of 4:00 as long as they're not already engaged in battle. I decided to be cheap and do this and found it fairly easy to kill Spook, but its good to know you should keep yourself healed through the battle to avoid any blood aggro. Spook can spawn up to 3 times per night, though if you are 16 you'll most likely see him only 2 times. Don't feel too bad about that though, in my instances with drop rates, I have always found that if a given monster yields experience, it is much more likely to drop items than if it doesn't. **NOTICE: <-- in caps, not a mistake :P. Should you dare to solo on the Decent Challenge to Even Match mobs along the cave that continues on down the path, please remember a number of things. Goblins do link, and bats regardless of being triplet or singlet bats will also link. The bats are the real tricky ones for this, because the Grave Bats can and will aggro if you get close enough, and for those who may not know they track by sound. Level 17-18 Valkurm Dunes *Prey - Hill Lizard,Sand Bats,Star Bat ** Blue Magic: Blood Drain,Cursed Sphere *This is not in the party camps for those of you wondering but it can only sustain one soloer. You want to be in the cave with the Sand Bats, parties will actually be grateful for your presence because they like to avoid random aggro. The Sand Bats aggro to sound, and both bats and lizards will link, but just work your way from the edge of a cave inwards and you'll be fine. I don't suggest trying to solo any Damselfly yet since they will all con T atm. Star Bat also con T but you won't have nearly as hard a time as you would on the flies. While you are in this camp you can also do Page 1 of the Field Manual in this area which is: 7 Hill Lizard, 1 Sand Hare. Of course you'll have to be comfortable with navigating around Goblins for that, I did it personally but I'm very used to avoiding aggro and behavior patterns of the npc's. *Note: Keep an eye out for Baleful Gaze. It's a gaze move that takes about 3-4 seconds to proc, so stay alert and turn your back to it if you see it being used and you won't be petrified. Brain Crush however will probably prove to be your biggest annoyance since it silences you, but just avoid links and youll be fine. **Once you're 18 it is possible to solo Damselfly but I wouldn't suggest attempting it without help or being very confident in your skills, I was barely able to manage soloing them until I got Cursed Sphere at level 18, the battles yielded 140-160 exp per kill with full downtime in between battles. Level 18-20 Buburimu Peninsula *Prey - Mighty Rarab,Sylvestre,Goblins,Zu **Note: Field Manual: Page 1, 7 Sylvestre, 1 Rarab *This camp is pretty straightforward and typically camped for page 1. However, the reason we are at this camp isn't for the page, it's just a hefty benefit, your primary targets are the birds and gobbies. Goblins go down much easier, just have your trigger finger ready for Head Butt} if it starts letting out [[Bomb Toss. Also due to fairly recent-ish updates, now that we get *much* more experience than we used to on Easy prey to Decent Challenge, even without the page the mandies and hares aren't too shabby given how much effort they take to kill. Just camp near the outpost and wander out as far as you desire killing everything in your path, and enjoy. **In my opinion Zu's are a great option once you ding level 19 if your geared well and have all the necessary spells. I just make sure to get in Sprout Smack and Feather Storm early for slow and good dmg w/ some dot at low cost and Bludgeon every 10 seconds or so. I chose to equip Sprout Smack, Feather Storm, Bludgeon, Pollen, Cocoon, Healing Breeze, Sheep Song for Auto Regen and kept up the Field Manual regen/refresh buffs, 2 hp a tick regen at this lvl is phenominal for soloability. Also, you never know when Sheep Song will come in handy for a quick escape. Levels 20-30 Level 20 King Ranperre's Tomb *Prey - Grave Bat,Mouse Bat **Blue Magic: Blood Drain *As you can guess this is solely for blood drain, and its obscenely easy to get. My approach was to just attack a low lvl bat early on in the caves, and link every bat i saw while having auto refresh job trait and regen from a Field Manual, ended up with 12 bats on me with no threat and got the spell after lettin them whack me for about 5 or so minutes and then Battle Danceing them down. Nuff said. Levels 20-25 Valkurm Dunes,Buburimu Peninsula *Prey - Everything Easy Prey to Tough *This is pretty straight forward, just run around dominating everything, I did this in Valkurm Dunes only because I was just finished camping myself a Rogetsurin which is useful if you don't have it yet. I mainly did page 3 which is flies and crabs, had no problem with either and was able to chain on the flies with ease by this point. Subbing Beastmaster if it is leveld on par or beyond this point is *phenominal*, either fly or leech pets, they'll do wonders for you, just keep your life up for when they uncharm and try not to put yourself in a spot where when it does there'll be links. Also don't forget you now have up to 20 set points to use, update your spell log. **A great strategy if you are /Bst is to just act normal and solo like you usually would, and when you need to rest your mp charm a dct-em and send it on your next target while you rest up your mp, try to make the target you send it on higher level that way you can rest full and your pet will die leaving the mob @ ~ 30% life give or take 20%. Using this method I was getting constant chain#5's, just gotta be proactive on moving around to find the em+ mobs to do this. **Once certain groups of mobs get too easy or are not worth the exp anymore, just shift on up to the next mob grouping. Level 23 Carpenter's Landing N. Sandy Entrance *Prey - Flytrap,Land Pugil **Blue Magic: Soporific,Screwdriver *Straight-forward camp, its to pick up these 2 spells and its a good level to do it. You won't get amazing exp here since the only things thatll check em or higher is water elementals which you'll want to avoid anywho, but its still 55-90 exp per kill and very easy kills. Besides, you'll want both of these spells, and once you do you can look forward to Clear Mind at lvl 24 if you also have Poison Breath. Levels 23-26 Jugner Forest *Prey - Forest Leech,Orcs,Forest Tiger,Jugner Funguar,Land Pugil,Brutal Sheep,Snipper,Scavenging Hound **Blue Magic: Claw Cyclone,Screwdriver,Poison Breath *If you choose to go /Bst leeches are great pets even when they con lower than their target. The Funguars can be rough if they get Silencing gas out, I suggest being /whm for Poisona and Paralyna against them and mana burning on them so that if they do silence you you'll still easily win the fight. Tigers may be really rough and Paralyna is an absolute must if you fight them, their Roar is extremely potent, possibly the most potent Para in the game, so come prepared. Everything else is cakewalk, just knock em down any way you please. I did page 3 and 4 of the Field Manual, page 3 is much quicker and easier, since silence from the funguars are no joke for us. **Warning: Keep an eye out for elementals, if you get aggro try to use Sheep Song and log before it wakes up. *Note: If you're not comfortable here at 23 strugglin on whatever, once you ding 24 this whole area is much much easier, while its debatable which is better for 23 between bubu,ve, or here, 24 I firmly believe this is the place to be. Level 25#1 *Prey - Bandersnatch **Blue Magic: Poison Breath *You guessed it, this is a camp to pick up Poison Breath if you haven't gotten it already, I had to hit here with how few wolves I ran into and never learnt the spell up to this point. This is probably viable at 24 as well but 25 is a safe time to go. Level 25 Optional Camp#2 *Prey - Empty (the monsters) *This is a camp you can consider a prep course. You'll need access to areas for CoP if you wanna get many spells on time w/o requiring aid from others. And so now that you're 25 you can easily kill these guys and farm up recollections which can be turned into animas. For more in-depth info look up Recollection of Pain and other recco's and how they work towards your CoP access. Levels 30-40 Levels 40-50 Levels 50-60 Levels 60-70 Levels 70-75